Fusion II
|зірки = 10 |орби = 500 |монети = 3 |довжина = |саундтрек = Xtrullor Panda Party - Sheol |композитор = Xtrullor |id саундтреку = 592012 |аудіо = Файл:Sheol.ogg }} Fusion II — популярний демон від гравця Manix648. Опис Fusion II є сиквелом до досить відомого рівня від того ж будівельника — Fusion. На свого попередника він схожий сильно, перш за все кольоровою гамою (суміш відтінків оранжевого з білими лініями і чорними об'єктами). Ці декорації яскраво висловлюють стилістику рівнів Manix'а. Природно, при такій кількості об'єктів будівельник створив режим низької деталізації, щоб у гравців зі слабкими пристроями не виникало зависань. У плані геймплея рівень також має багато подібностей з Fusion. Досить часто змінюються форми, присутні різного роду дуали (тільки вже більш складні), в кінці також присутній бос, вже більш деталізований. Триває Fusion II недовго, всього 1 хвилину і 8 секунд. Проходження Рівень починається з етапу куба, де при бажанні можна зменшити кількість декорацій, стрибнувши спочатку і включити режим LDM. Далі гравця підкинуть і потрібно натиснути на дві зелені сфери, а його розмір зменшиться. Далі персонаж перетворюється в НЛО, де треба подолати кілька шипів. Після цього йдуть цього йдуть етапи хвилі, куба, де необхідно подолати пили і сфери, корабля зі схожими деталями. Потім слідує сегмент робота, де потрібно подолати шипи і сфери. Після цього йдуть етапи невеликого кулі і куба, якого підкинуть. Після цього швидкість стає подвійний і наш персонаж стає кораблем, де потрібно подолати вузькі простори, портали і жовту сферу. За нею йдуть етапи куба, НЛО, корабля і знову куба зі схожими елементами. Після цього швидкість сповільнюється і персонаж стає кораблем, де потрібно подолати шипи, гравітаційні портали, пили і вузькі проходи. Далі йде автоматичний куб, де персонажа підкинуть від блакитних батутів дуже багато раз, з'являється емблема рівня і потім йде напис "Time to DIE!!!" . Починається етап змішаного важкого роздвоєння куба і хвилі, де необхідно подолати вузькі простори. Далі слідує ще кілька складних етапів, де необхідно подолати вузькі простори, природні шипи, пили, сфери та батути. Також цей сегмент славиться своєю динамічністю і великою кількістю декорацій. Закінчується цей етап змішаним роздвоєнням хвилі, НЛО і подвійним кубом. Далі йде автоматичний етап корабля, де з'являються майбутній бос і написи "It has been rebuilt for destruction" . Далі йдуть етапи куба, якого відкинуть пару раз, НЛО, де треба пройти шипи і пили хвилю з тими ж деталями. Після цього йдуть ще кілька коротких етапів різних форм персонажа, які досить важкі в проходженні. Велику небезпеку цих етапів проявляється у великій кількості декорацій, змін персонажа, в подоланні шипів, пили, порталів і багато чого іншого. Персонаж стає кубом і видніється напис "It has gotten an upgrade" . Далі його підкидає і він стає кораблем, де необхідно долати шипи, пили, рухомі об'єкти, гравітаційні портали. Після цього він перетворюється в міні-корабель, але потім швидко повертається в попереднє положення. Потім слідує сегмент НЛО і швидкість стає потрійною. Основну складність становлять шипи, пили, безліч порталів і декорацій. Починається сегмент куба, де потрібно перестрибувати шипи і сфери, а вгорі з'являється напис "Now this is the end far" . З'являється бос, якого потрібно перемогти, Бос буде постійно вихлюпувати промені, бити героя і всіляко йому заважати. Також сегмент складний своїми ефектами і декораціями. Закінчується рівень написом "You win!" І емблемою серії Fusion. Монети * Перша монета лежить на 16% на етапі корабля. Для її збору потрібно пролетіти над великим кубом з шипами. * Друга монета лежить на 49% на етапі кулі. Для її збір потрібно не змінюючи гравітацію пройти під платформою і підібрати монету. * Третя монета лежить на 68% на етапі корабля. Для її збору необхідно на 60% взяти ключ і відкриється прохід, в якому знаходиться монета. Fusion II (15).png|Первая монета Fusion II (40).png|Друга монета Fusion II K3.png|Ключ від третьої монети Fusion II (54).png|Третя монета Цікаві факти * Пароль від рівня — 369369. * В рівні 41 879 об'єктів, що перевищує ліміт об'єктів версії, в якій побудований рівень (у версії 2.0 обмеження було 30000) і говорить про використання читів при створенні. * В рівні є секретний шлях на 41%. Як туди потрапити, показано R5V4Q43xgG8}} ось тут. * Manix648 присвятив рівень гравцям Nwolc і GodKingTony (раніше Turtlebro). Галерея Відео center|350px|Проходження від [[Manix648]] Категорія:Рівні Категорія:Користувальницькі рівні Категорія:Рівні зі змішаним роздвоєнням Категорія:Рівні з босом Категорія:Рівні 2.0 Категорія:Рівні з залізними монетами Категорія:Рівні з паролем Категорія:Демони Категорія:Божевільні демони Категорія:Серія "Fusion" Категорія:Сиквели Категорія:Стиль LazerBlitz Категорія:Длинні Категорія:Featured